


哈利·波特的夜间冒险

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 一天早上哈利在德拉科•马尔福的床上醒来，却不知道自己是怎样来的。Well，一次可能算是意外，不过好几次的话是不是该叫坏习惯了…？





	哈利·波特的夜间冒险

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nightly Adventures of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352371) by [dragontara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara). 



> 原作者：dragontara  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352371

  哈利翻身换了个姿势，往暖和的被子里钻了钻，然后舒服地叹了口气。刚刚做的美梦让他差点要大早上就咯咯地笑出声来。他闭着眼伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地享受着柔软的枕头；双手紧紧地抱住抱枕，用力地将它压在胸口前。然后他听到了抱枕轻哼了一声…等等，抱枕？他可没有抱枕！

  哈利眼睛飞快地睁开，惊讶地看着自己用力圈在坏里的抱枕。金色乱糟糟的头发，柔软苍白的皮肤，有点尖的鼻子和撅起的嘴唇…还有现在睁大了的灰色眼睛，惊恐地看着哈利。马尔福！梅林的大名啊！马尔福为什么会在哈利的床上？

  哈利和马尔福同时反应，两人都跳起来扯过被子遮住自己。

  “老天，你为什么会在…”哈利大喊。

  “…在我的床上？”马尔福打断他，从哈利那扯过更多的被子遮住自己的身体，哈利完全失去了他那边的床单。哈利试图遮住自己的下体，因为在马尔福的视线下只穿着一条内裤是完全不够的。

  “在你的床上？是你在我的床上！”哈利一边指正他，一边伸手试图从床头柜那摸过自己的魔杖，但是那什么都没有。

  “看见了？这绝对是我的房间！喔，我忘了你其实什么都看不清楚，是不是波特？没有观众你就盲得像一只蝙蝠是不是？怪不得你会搞错，”马尔福嘲讽他。

  哈利明白过来后立即脸红了，确实，不是他的房间。而他完全没有印象自己为什么会在这里，特别是马尔福看起来也毫无头绪。

  “操，”哈利哀嚎了一声，“我到底怎么到了这里？而且只穿着内裤？你干了什么，马尔福？这肯定又是你的恶作剧！”

  “我他妈怎么知道你为什么会在这里，我在睡觉！你肯定是梦游或者有其他什么毛病，虽然不知道你怎么穿过我的防护咒。现在滚出去！”马尔福的声音威胁性地变高。

  “我当然很开心走，如果我知道自己现在在哪的话！没有魔杖我根本无法移形幻影！还有，我没有梦游，从来没有…”

  “用飞路，蠢货，”马尔福喉咙生气地发出咕噜声，手指指向其他的房间的方向，“飞路粉在小桶里。快点…出去，波特。”

  非常尴尬地，哈利窜出了房间，跑到炉火旁边抓起飞路粉立即回到自己家里。

 

 

 

  在魔法部避开马尔福并不难；毕竟他们本来就不怎么碰上，哈利总算松了口气。他是一个傲罗，而马尔福在神秘事物司工作。哈利几乎忘记这个混球也在魔法部工作了，而且也没怎么想起他，不过最近哈利总是做奇怪的梦，梦见一个金色头发的男人——他仔细地想想这个男人，然后发现他总是让他想起马尔福，这可让哈利不太高兴。但是这些奇怪的梦虽然频繁却令人愉悦，哈利承认。在现实里，即使马尔福长成了一个很吸引人的男人，即使哈利已经不讨厌他了，哈利还是选择完全忽视马尔福。

  他的“梦游”问题有点打扰哈利，这也是为什么他接下来几天的工作中都没办法好好集中精神。他可以去问问赫敏这件事究竟是什么原因，可能可以得到一些如何防止它再次发生的意见。赫敏喜欢研究奇奇怪怪的事，这也是发生在哈利身上最奇怪的一件事了。但是，哈利暂时不想和别人分享它，甚至还没和罗恩说，即使他隔三差五就问哈利，过得还好吗。哈利知道罗恩会担心他的行为，不过他也帮不上什么。

 

 

 

  哈利又梦见了好几次那个金发男人，不过这些梦都太让人愉快了所以哈利不怎么担心。他甚至已经习惯了那个男人长着马尔福的脸，而且令他性致勃发。通常他早上醒来的时候都会硬邦邦的，蹭着床单，不得不在床上撸一发再去淋浴。

  这个早上他享受着美好梦境的余韵，感觉到自己四肢缠着一个软硬适中的物体。他舒适地哼哼了几声，然后缠得更紧，直到这个物体突然推开他。哈利皱起眉；这可不属于他梦里的一部分。

  他睁开眼，立即认出了身下人的一双冷冷闪着光的灰色眼睛。哈利疑惑地眨眨眼睛。马尔福？又来？他从马尔福身上移开，但是金发男人帮了他一把，推着打着他让他滚开，一点都不友好。

  “又是你？滚出去…马上！”马尔福低声对着他吼。

  “这是怎么回事？究竟是什么发生在我们身上了？”哈利疑惑地问，但是马尔福只是盯着着，指着门口的手更加用力。

  “出去！”

  听着马尔福的语气哈利不敢继续待着发问。比起问题的答案，他更加珍爱自己的生命。

  哈利踏出飞路的时候正正碰上罗恩，他恰好站在哈利的炉火前面。

  “老天爷噢，伙计，你怎么了？你穿着内裤从哪里回来？”罗恩目瞪口呆地上下打量哈利。哈利不得不忍受自己被罗恩在尴尬的时刻里抓到自己的羞耻。感谢梅林，他的阴茎在他从马尔福的公寓里逃走的时候已经软下来了。

  “没什么，我晚一点告诉你。你来这里是有事吗？我忘记了什么事吗？”哈利一边问一边随便抓裤子在罗恩面前穿上。

  “金斯利找你。但是你的飞路没有回应，所以他找到我。我们有个案子。”

  “哦哦，好的。给我一分钟，OK？”

  罗恩点点头，哈利冲进卧室洗漱准备上班。一会后他们就走在去案发现场的路上了。

 

  那天晚上，罗恩选了一张离上司最远的桌子，拉着哈利坐下顺便给他拿了一品托的啤酒。他们喝了一口他们的啤酒，然后罗恩忍不住了。

  “好了，你能告诉我早上发生了什么事吗？你是不是卷进了什么麻烦？”罗恩的样子一脸担心。

  “没有，没有，放心。“哈利花了几秒想是不是先和罗恩说，会比先和赫敏说好。不过既然他需要说，罗恩又恰好在这里。他决定随意吧。

  “我告诉你，但是你要保证绝对不能说出去，OK ? “

  “我保证，mate。没那么糟吧。”

  “等你听完就知道了…”

  哈利完整地告诉了罗恩整件事，从他那些美梦到在马尔福的床上醒来，还有马尔福的反应。罗恩全程眼睛睁大，嘴巴张开的状态听完，不过他没有打断哈利。  

  “…所以事情就是这样。我甚至连原因是什么都不知道！“哈利说完后看着啤酒杯，躲开罗恩的眼睛。

  “见鬼了，哈利，你需要立即约一炮！不过一定不能是马尔福。见鬼了见鬼了！我意思是，毕业之后他好了很多，但是——他还是他啊！”

  “我知道，当然！马尔福也很讨厌这样，但是究竟是什么让我在他床上醒来，更加重要的，是为什么？我不懂。这件事必须立即停止，太他妈尴尬了！”

  “是不是麻瓜说的梦游？不过你怎么能够梦游到马尔福家？这也太远了。这肯定有什么魔法在里面，不过究竟是什么？”罗恩托着腮思考。

  “对，你说的没错，肯定是魔法。我想是不是马尔福搞的，不过我已经好几周没有碰到他了，除了在他床上醒来，所以他不可能对我施夺魂咒。”

  “我们要和赫敏说。她可能能想出来是什么一回事，”罗恩总结道。哈利同意，他们喝完啤酒后就去了找赫敏。

 

 

 

  赫敏没有立即想出什么头绪，但是哈利知道她的大脑立即开始高速运转了。她脸上远隔万里的表情说明她正在将事情的各个关联点连在一起。她保证只要一旦想出什么就立即联系他们。

  在这段时间里，哈利又有两次在马尔福的床上醒来。第一次正是他告诉了罗恩和赫敏这件事的晚上。他醒来的时候和马尔福四肢交缠。哈利确保没有留给马尔福任何开口说话的机会。他迅速放开马尔福，跳到地上，嘴里一边喊“我现在就走，立刻走！”一边熟门熟路地跑出房间。

  第二次的时候是哈利先醒，他享受这样抱着马尔福，他的鼻子埋在哈利的发间，双臂紧紧地抱着哈利，一只手无意识地在哈利的背上抚弄。哈利舒服地哼哼——这是他想要的每天早上醒来的方式——直到事实击中他，他才意识到自己又在马尔福的床上。哈利没有等马尔福醒来，他小心翼翼地离开，并且祈祷马尔福没有发现哈利又睡在他的床上。

  那个早上上班时哈利在魔法部中庭见到一位高级傲罗，他向哈利意有所指地挑挑眉。

  “嘿，波特，明天确保自己在马尔福的床上醒来，行吗？我真的需要金加隆。”

  “你他妈在说什么？”哈利震惊地问。

  “问韦斯莱，他在开赌局。”

  哈利低吼着径直走向傲罗部门，越走越生气。当他嘭地打开门时，里面所有人都转过来看他。哈利扫过人群，有些人看起来一脸愁容，有些人则笑嘻嘻，而罗恩则挂着大大的笑容从其他同事的手中接过金加隆。

  “罗恩，狗日的，你在干什么？”哈利内心愉快地看着罗恩笑容立即崩塌，一脸煞白。

  “哈利，我可以解释。听着…”罗恩开始结结巴巴，哈利抓着他的傲罗袍子把他拖进了一间空办公室。

  “罗恩，你究竟在干什么？”只剩下他们两个人的时候，哈利又重新问了一遍，罗恩涨红了脸。

  “是这样的，赫敏有了点头绪，今天早上她飞路找你但是你不在家。你是不是又在马尔福那？总之，她在魔法部神奇动物司那里发现了，马尔福登记在册，他有一部分媚拉血统。然后我们发现有些媚拉会梦中召唤他的伴侣，这肯定就是这段时间里你梦见他的原因了。而且你更进一步，在马尔福召唤你的时候你睡着移形幻影到了他家。这太好玩了，哈利！赫敏告诉我的时候我笑得头都掉了，”罗恩一边说声音里根本藏不住笑意。

  哈利僵在原地。“你说马尔福有媚拉血统是什么意思，还有我是他的伴侣？你听谁说的？别说你是靠想象出来的，你根本没那么有创造力。”

  “这是有记录的，哈利，如果你不信的话你可以去看！马尔福是一个媚拉，而你肯定是他的伴侣，否则你不会整天梦到他的！赫敏甚至问了芙蓉有没有可能媚拉的伴侣睡着的时候移形幻影到媚拉身边，芙蓉说这是有可能的！”

  “那你的赌局是怎么回事？你居然拿我来赚钱？“

  “喔，得了吧，哈利！就算是你自己也得承认这太有趣了吧！每个人都这么觉得。而且，我以为赫敏已经找到你并且告诉你了。不要扫大家兴啦，哈利！“罗恩的恳求慢慢转变成为发牢骚，而且哈利的怒气在看到罗恩的不安后慢慢消散了，不过那是他活该。赫敏刚好走进来，看着她愤怒地看着罗恩，哈利觉得自己的气完全消了。

  “罗恩·比利尔斯·韦斯利！不敢相信你居然这么过分这么蠢！哈利对情况一无所知，而你居然开始用他的惨事来开赌局。你应该感到羞耻！”赫敏对着罗恩说教，然后拍了几下他的头。然后转过脸看向哈利。

  “噢哈利，很抱歉你通过这样的方式知道。罗恩是个过分的无聊鬼，我很抱歉！你有见到马尔福吗？他有没有说什么？“

  “他没什么机会和我说话。怎么了？”

  “那天我在图书馆看到他查媚拉的资料。我想他知道你是他的伴侣了。他大概也做梦梦见你，否则他没办法召唤你。明白吗？如果他不召唤你的话，你是无法移形幻影到他家的。”

  哈利呆呆地看着赫敏。“所以这件事是他造成的？我有什么办法阻止吗？”

  “Mmm，我现在只能说，除非你接受成为他的伴侣否则你会一直这样移形幻影。”

  “不过他讨厌我！他不可能是我的伴侣，这不可能！”哈利反驳。

  “他不可能讨厌你。否则他无法召唤你。媚拉的本能会确保你们两人适合对方，无论你们是否知情。”

  “噢那真是太好了。我现在能怎么办？见鬼的马尔福，到现在还搞我，“哈利惨叫。”还有你，罗恩，居然告诉所有人。“

  “我不是故意的，我发誓！金斯利问我为什么他找不到你的时候，我说你可能在马尔福家。然后他问为什么，我就解释了。肯定是有谁偷听了。其他人来问我的时候，如果我不利用一下那我就太蠢了，是不是？”

  “对，所以金斯利比我还早知道，嗯？太他妈好了，罗恩！”哈利气鼓鼓地走出办公室。一走进傲罗总部，他就被几个人待着笑容的人围住恭喜他。哈利推开他们走向自己的桌子，绝望地想将注意力集中在工作上。

  那天哈利筋疲力尽。他几乎没做什么实事，而且被一群同事打趣他夜间的移形幻影，有些女巫甚至觉得哈利·波特睡着的时候通过移形幻影找到他的伴侣这件事非常浪漫。

  哈利觉得所有人都认为他和马尔福是一对这件事非常荒谬，特别是他和马尔福之间根本还没谈论过这件事，也从来没有认为对方是自己伴侣。

  伴侣，交配…这些词带来了无数黄色画面，令哈利脸红。他真的非常需要约一炮，像罗恩之前说的。他对自己发誓一旦有机会，就去找一个好看的男人好好打上一炮，把他操到昏迷。马尔福还有哈利的夜游把他折磨得无比饥渴和沮丧，他觉得一定要好好约一炮再去解决这件事。

  当哈利经历了漫长的一天终于回到家时，他思考起来马尔福对这件事会怎么看。明显他现在已经听到各种谣言了。除非…他已经知道真相了并且选择完全无视哈利。他可能对哈利是他伴侣这件事毫无兴趣，甚至生气地想改变这一事实。

  哈利现在太累了，无法继续思考，所以他决定早早上床，同时努力不要移形幻影到别处。哈！为什么他之前没有想到移形幻影的反咒？这可以防止他在睡梦中施放咒语，跑到马尔福家。哈利一边偷笑一笑施放了一个他认识的最强力的移形幻影反咒，然后一脸满足地躺上床。

 

 

 

  哈利正在做一个活了那么久以来最火辣的一个梦。马尔福牛奶白的身体被他压在身下，哈利用手指抚过他身上每一个地方，而嘴唇则品尝他美味的嘴。马尔福在他的怀里回吻得充满感情，尽他所能给出自己的全部，双腿张得更开给哈利留更多空间。马尔福碾着哈利的下唇，低声呻吟着什么哈利听不清楚的东西。他从马尔福的嘴上移开，小声地对他说，“你想要什么，love？”

  “你…我想要你，现在，”马尔福急促地回答他，然后哈利醒来了。他已经后悔醒来了，这个梦那么真实那么火辣，他希望这个梦永远都不要停。  
  当他睁开眼睛时，他惊讶地发现自己仍在梦里，马尔福在他身下颤抖着，催促他继续。他感受到马尔福丝滑的皮肤还有他勃起的阴茎直挺挺地压在小腹上，这样的画面全都作用到哈利裤裆的位置。在他意识到之前，他滑腻的手指已经在马尔福的洞口画圈，然后伸进去了一根。马尔福呻吟了一声，屁股往下压想要哈利开始动。一会后哈利加了一根，两只手指一起逗弄，马尔福跟着他的节奏挺腰，哈利看着他那么享受，甚至开始妒忌自己的手指了。第三根手指并没有加入很久，因为哈利突然非常非常想将阴茎立即埋进德拉科的屁股里。他握着阴茎抵在马尔福的洞口，开始慢慢插进去。马尔福的脚后跟扣在哈利的屁股上，将他拉得更近。

  当哈利完全插到底时，马尔福舒服地长叹了一声，然后拉过哈利贪婪地吻上他的嘴。他们忍不住投入地吮吸和啃咬对方，直到嘴唇肿起甚至带血，再轻轻地舔走。哈利下身的抽插加快了速度，他慢不下来，控制不住，而马尔福还一直让他再用力。哈利感觉意识在旋转，心脏在胸口狂跳，血液在血管里奔涌。他觉得自己对这个男人，对他的伴侣的爱意达到了前所未有的高度。他感觉马尔福在他身下抽搐着射到了胸口上，而他也感觉到汹涌的高潮传遍全身最后到达胯间；然后他狠狠地射在肉穴的深处，感受着饥渴的肠肉紧紧地包裹住他跳动的阴茎。

  他倒在马尔福身上，全身放松地压着他，令他“嗷”地叫了一声，但是心里一点也不内疚。毕竟这只是一个梦。直到马尔福开口打破他这个愉快的幻想。

  “走开，你这榆木，你太重了！”马尔福一边抱怨一边在哈利身下扭动，想滚到旁边。

  “闭嘴，马尔福。你应该保持安静，不打扰我的好梦。”

  “Geez，波特，你先滚开然后就可以继续做梦了，”马尔福反驳，然后哈利不得不睁开眼睛。

  “你刚刚是说‘geez’吗？这个梦有点怪异了，”哈利说。

  “对，我能感觉到你梦里的精液正从我的屁股里流出来。我要去洗澡，你的浴室在哪？”马尔福有点不耐烦地问，哈利不得不认真地看看四周。

  “我操…我在自己的卧室里，而你在这里…你是怎么进来的？”哈利断断续续地问。

  “明显和你最初来我卧室的方法一样，移形幻影。现在，如果你乐意的话，麻烦告诉我你的浴室再哪？”

  哈利指了指浴室的方向然后躺回床上，思考今天晚上究竟发生了什么事。当马尔福回来，哈利移开了一点空出位置给他，然后手臂圈着马尔福。一开始马尔福僵了一下，不过之后放松地靠在哈利的胸膛。

  “所以，马尔福，你真的是一个媚拉而且是我的伴侣？你什么时候知道的？”哈利轻轻地问。

  “对，我是。我猜应该是在你第三或者第四次在我床上醒来的时候发现的。”

  “为什么你什么都不说？“

  “可以说什么？你好波特，你是我的伴侣。现在，让我们快乐地一起生活吧，这样吗？”马尔福干巴巴地回答。“我想看你自己能不能猜出来。喔，我忘记了，你什么都需要格兰杰才能想明白。总之，我想看你有什么反应。”

  “那今天晚上呢？为什么你来了？”

  “Well，无论我在梦里怎么叫你你都没有来。所以明显只能我来了。得让你好好地标记我然后结束这场闹剧。我猜这应该是你最爽的一次？如果要我说的话，对我来说也是，”马尔福看起来很狡猾…而且漂亮。

  “你看起来对自己非常自信，”哈利打趣道。

  “的确，而且你知道吗，我还会更多的，”马尔福的手慢慢潜过去抓住了波特的阴茎，脸上还是狡猾的笑容让哈利忍不住倾身吻住他。

  “这样的话…来吧，我的伴侣。”


End file.
